Calor
by okashira janet
Summary: Hace demasiado calor en el cuartel y en busca de mantener mas comodos a sus subordinados Mustang se ve envuelto en el desastre de esa tarde "Quitese el saco teniente, es una orden" Roy


**CALOR**

**Por Okashira Janet**

Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist son propiedad de la maravillosa mente de Hiromu Arakawa, este fic fue creado con el simple propósito de intentar divertir y como consecuencia de un maratón "Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood" que me ha dejado con una sonrisa boba.

…

Mustang miró por la ventana y no pudo evitar ladear un poco la cabeza, ahí estaba, en el Este, de vuelta a donde todo había empezado, de regreso a donde un sueño había iniciado, con las mismas personas que habían creído en él desde el principio.

—¡Que calor! — y bueno, ¿Qué esperaba?, si tenía a sus subordinados consigo era lógico que la calma y la paz no fuera exactamente su pan de cada día.

—¿Por qué diablos hace tanto calor? — Havoc manoteó echándose aire al tiempo que echaba su espalda hacía atrás recargándose en la silla, en cualquier otro momento Mustang hubiera echó algún comentario acerca de su falta de predisposición en el trabajo pero en vez de eso una sonrisa verdaderamente amplia surgió en su rostro, era tan relajante, tan maravilloso ver como la columna de su subordinado se doblaba como si nada…

—Excelente momento para que se descompongan los ventiladores del cuartel. — Fuery, completamente rojo, apenas alzó un poco la mirada por encima del escritorio, se veía increíblemente joven con las mejillas coloreadas a tal intensidad, Mustang chasqueó la lengua, en algún momento del pasado —uno que no quería recordar— había peleado con los de mantenimiento algo que había sonado como "El sargento Fuery es mi subordinado no el suyo, ¡No permitiré que sigan quitándomelo para arreglar sus cacharros!", bueno, en aquel momento había sonado realmente genial, sí, Roy Mustang, el mejor coronel que abogaba por sus subordinados, claro que en la presente situación sólo su orgullo le impedía mandar a Fuery de una patada a arreglar aquello que los tenía a todos convertidos en sopa.

—Estamos en una temporada muy cruda del verano. — Con su calma habitual Falman avistó por la ventana, gruesas gotas de sudor perlaban su frente y ni hablar de Breda quien parecía un cerdo cosiéndose en su propio caldo.

Sin poder evitarlo mas tiempo Mustang se quito el pesado saco militar y lentamente sus hombres empezaron a hacer lo mismo, de buena gana se quitarían también los pantalones y trabajarían en calzoncillos por ahí, Havoc que resoplaba y agitaba la playera negra pegada a su cuerpo como una segunda piel parecía bastante dispuesto a hacerlo.

—Coronel. — Y entonces Riza Hawkeye hizo su aparición con el clásico saludo militar por delante, sin embargo nadie le prestó atención y Roy apenas le hizo un gesto desenfadado con la mano que quería decir que con tanto calor dejara las cosas de rango de lado —Han llegado informes que debe firmar.

—Siempre hay informes que firmar. —Mustang giró la mirada al techo.

—Y usted por lo general no los atiende, señor. — Touche, esa mujer era realmente cruel al momento de restregarle sus pequeños defectos en la cara —Además señor, no portar el uniforme en…

—Olvídese de eso teniente. — el hombre volvió a sacudir la mano como si de esa manera se deshiciera de los reproches de la mujer —Es más, debería usted seguir nuestro ejemplo que se ve que muere de calor al igual que los demás.

—Incumplir con el código de…

—Es una orden. — Mustang la señaló con el dedo, su clásica sonrisa autosuficiente en el rostro, a Riza le hubiera gustado poder rodar los ojos, lo acusaría de abuso de poder de no ser porque estaba consciente de que aquello lo hacía más por mantenerla en buen estado a ella que por su vena infantil que solía surgir muy a menudo.

—Entendido coronel. — A su alrededor los hombres suspiraron, siempre era lo mismo con Mustang y habían aprendido a darle por su lado cuando sus ordenes caprichosas salían a relucir.

—¿Ve teniente?, así esta usted… — el "mejor" se le atascó en la garganta, no es que no hubiera visto a Riza sin el saco antes, de hecho la había visto de esa manera tantas veces que ya no llevaba la cuenta, no era entonces un hecho nuevo ver aquella ajustada playera pegándose a su cuerpo femenino, ¿Qué era?

—Coronel. — Sin inmutarse la rubia lo observó fijamente y él volvió a agitar la mano en el aire restándole importancia a lo que sea que le hubiera pasado segundos antes.

—Ahora sí a trabajar.

—Entendido. — con pasos rápidos Riza llegó hasta su escritorio y tanteó por una pluma, al hacerlo su largo cabello rubio se movió de un lado a otro con ella y entonces algo hizo clic en la mente del coronel, claro, era eso, por lo general Riza no llevaba el cabello suelto a no ser que saliera en una misión de incógnito o algo por el estilo, ¿Por qué entonces lo llevaba en esa ocasión de esa manera?, la pregunta le quemó en la punta de la lengua pero finalmente se abstuvo de poner en palabras sus pensamientos.

—Te ves rara hoy Hawkeye. — Sin embargo Havoc que parecía no haber evolucionado hasta ese grado de prudencia se giró hacía ella poniendo el rostro a escasos centímetros dado que su escritorio estaba frente al de ella.

—¿Rara? — Si consideraba aquello una ofensa su rostro blanco cual papel no demostró ningún sentimiento.

—No, guapa, sí, guapa — finalmente Havoc pareció encontrar la denominación adecuada a su sentir porque sonrió ampliamente, Mustang estuvo a punto de dejarse caer de lado, ¿A eso llamaba su subordinado un halago?, con razón le quitaba siempre las novias.

—No me parece que con tanto sudor encima alguien pueda resultar atractivo. — Tan fría como siempre ella lo observó con sus glaciales ojos rojizos.

—El sudar les queda bien a las mujeres, se ven sexys. — Havoc guiñó un ojo, Mustang carraspeó.

—Ya que se han intercambiando los pareceres acerca del sudor y la belleza, ¿Podríamos ponernos a trabajar señores? — todos asintieron y volvieron a lo suyo, por largo rato en la oficina sólo se escuchó el ir y venir de las plumas, el teclear de la maquina de escribir de Breda, los dedos de Falman sobre la calculadora y uno que otro lloriqueo de Fuery rogando por una limonada fría.

Al principio Mustang leyó un informe completo, algo acerca de hacendados inconformes con algo que al final se le confundió con tanto bochorno a su alrededor, ¿Y si daba su brazo a torcer y mandaba a Fuery a arreglarlo?, ¡No!, pronto sería general de brigada y no podía dejar su orgullo a menos, ¡Que calor!, si por lo menos pasara ese hombre que vendía helados a los niños. Con apatía paseó la vista por su oficina, daba pereza ver como sus hombres se debatían contra el calor, el sudor y los mosquitos intentando cumplir sus deberes, ¡Que buenos subordinados que eran!, sin ellos seguramente jamás podría haber hecho todo lo que había hecho y lo que aún le faltaba por hacer.

Decidido, si el hombre de los helados se pasaba por ahí le compraría una paleta a cada uno aunque la teniente se quejara con algo que sonara como "comer en horas de trabajo esta penado en el articulo…", total, todos lo hacían, de reojo giró a verla imaginándose sus ojos glaciales observarlo rígidos al momento de darle la paleta helada, bueno, por lo menos eso fue lo que imaginó en un segundo porque al momento siguiente su mirada perfilaba la gota de sudor que recorría lentamente su cuello perdiéndose en las profundidades de su blusa, una gota más que mojaba la prenda negra, una gota más que volvía más ceñida la figura de su teniente.

Parpadeando sacudió la cabeza, si Riza se enteraba de lo que estaba pensando seguramente le dispararía en un sitio poco conveniente, ciertamente era la mujer más recta que hubiera conocido en toda su vida, tan fría a sus bromas como a sus intentos vanos de coqueteo.

Suspirando volvió la vista a su informe, las letras parecían bailar en aquel pesado sopor, estaba seguro de que si apoyaba la cabeza en su escritorio se quedaría dormido al instante.

—¿Podemos coronel? — La voz le llegó lejana como el susurro del viento.

—¿Coronel?

—¿Si podemos?

—Coronel. — Y entonces abrió los ojos y se encontró con Fuery observándolo un tanto vacilante.

—Sí. — Contestó sin saber de que hablaba y al instante los aún infantiles ojos del joven se iluminaron.

—¡Gracias coronel!, traeremos una también para usted. — Acto seguido todos en la habitación se pararon a excepción de Riza que por el ceño de sus cejas no parecía muy conforme, ¿Ese que estaba afuera era el hombre de los helados?

—Usted también teniente. — En un acto sin precedente Fuery la sujetó del brazo y la jaló con él, perpleja Riza apenas parpadeó y se dejo llevar, Mustang por su parte entreabrió un poco los labios sin saber que había sucedido y esperando que aquel brilloso sonrojo en el rostro del joven hubiese sido provocado por el calor y no por el acercamiento con su único integrante femenino.

**Decidido**

Roy Mustang detestaba el calor, una seria complicación si se tomaba en cuenta que era el alquimista de fuego, ¿Qué tan incompetentes podían ser los de mantenimiento que aún no arreglaban los ventiladores?, bufando giró hacía donde Riza se mantenía recargada junto a la ventana, el aire caliente golpeaba junto a ella agitando sus largos cabellos dorados, la playera negra ajustada por el sudor y las piernas cruzadas una frente a la otra, Havoc había dejado incluso de fumar y Fuery había rebasado los limites de un sonrojo normal hacía mucho tiempo, sólo Breda y Falman tragaban saliva e intentaban hacer como que continuaban su trabajo sin necesidad de girar cada dos segundos a ver la perturbadora figura de la teniente.

—Coronel, no ha firmado nada en todo este tiempo. — La rubia lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—Justo ahora usted tampoco esta haciendo nada teniente.

—Justo ahora me voy a mi práctica de tiro. — Mustang pudo casi sentir como si un Aleluya bajara de los cielos y cayera justo sobre su cabeza.

—¡Que le vaya bien teniente! —canturreó de manera tan exagerada que la rubia arqueó una ceja pero decidida a no hacer mayor comentario salió de la oficina con un suave chasquido de la puerta y al instante siguiente los cinco hombres dejaron salir un enorme suspiro.

—Que bueno. — Falman reconoció incomodo —Me estaba dificultando un poco el trabajar—

—La teniente Hawkeye es realmente perturbadora — Havoc se abrazó a si mismo, el cigarro apareciendo mágicamente en sus labios.

—La teniente es… — Fuery dejó la frase al aire sonrojándose brutalmente, Breda soltó una sonora carcajada.

—¿Te gustan mayores que tú, eh Fuery?

—¡N-n-n-no es lo que yo…! — El chico tartamudeó levantándose de golpe de su escritorio pero al instante siguiente ya tenía a Mustang a su lado sonriendo arrogante y pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

—Oh muchacho, entiendo, entiendo, ¿Qué es lo que hizo esa teniente para tenerte en tal estado?

—¡Oh, no, no! — El jovencito pensó seriamente en suicidarse en aquel instante de pura vergüenza.

—De cualquier manera la teniente es inflexible. — Havoc dejó escapar el humo de su cigarro —La primera vez que la vi le pedí una cita y se limitó a recordarme la ley anti fraternización.

—¿En serio hizo eso? — Mustang parpadeó pero al instante siguiente una duda más grande hizo eco en su cabeza, ¿Havoc se había fijado en su teniente?, ¿Le había pedido salir con él y hasta esos momentos —después de tantos años— él se venía enterando?

—Bueno, como dije es inflexible.

—Ah. — Mustang hizo memoria un momento, sólo un instante, ¿Cómo era el tipo de mujeres que le gustaban a Havoc? —Havoc, ¿Dónde conociste a la teniente?

—En el campo de tiro, ¿Por qué lo pregunta… coronel? — Pero de Roy no quedaba ni el polvo, los de información apenas pudieron ver un manchón de cabellos negros que patinó por su pasillo, secretariado parpadeó, les pareció ver a un tipo que se caía de bueno que bajaba en un salto las escaleras pero probablemente había sido su imaginación, finalmente los de la milicia…

Roy se detuvo boqueando, de ahí el cuadro frente a él eran hombres al suelo en busca de dar al blanco con sus armas, claro que todos estaban en el suelo, ¡Bien!, pero definitivamente no estaban prestando atención a disparar, más bien veían a cierta rubia, las piernas separadas, los muslos firmes, aquel trasero redondo y levantado en la posición exacta, los ojos siempre fríos fijos en el objetivo y la razón por la que Havoc se había sentido atraído ahí, bajo la fuerza de la gravedad, dos hermosos y bastante grandes senos moviéndose al compás de las balas.

—¡Teniente!

—¿Coronel? — La rubia giró la vista hacía él, lucía un poco sorprendida —cualquiera que fuera esa expresión en una persona de tan pocos sentimientos como lo era ella—.

—¡Venga! — no podía soportar ver por más tiempo aquella figura envuelta en hebras doradas como esperando por él.

—¿Sucede algo coronel? — Bien, ahora ella sonaba preocupada y todos los veían.

—Acompáñeme. — Dio media vuelta y avanzó muy digno, ella no tuvo de otra más que seguirlo.

—¿Esta todo bien coronel? —susurró por lo bajo apenas moviendo los labios, él se sintió culpable, sabía que aquel era el protocolo a seguir cuando algo muy grave ocurría, homunculos, rebeliones, luchas por el poder, obviamente "No sé porque pero no quería que tanta gente viera como disparas" no entraba en ninguno de esos asuntos urgentes que de seguro ella estaba pensando.

—Hum… ¡Por aquí teniente! — en menos de un segundo Riza se vio envuelta en la oscuridad, la humedad y el apretujamiento.

—Señor.

—¿Si?

—¿Por qué estamos en el cuarto de limpieza?

—Se me ha ocurrido que los de mantenimiento se niegan a arreglar los ventiladores hasta que yo me retracte y les regrese a Fuery, sin embargo regresarlo sería como perder mi orgullo, siendo así, si pienso aspirar a ser Fuhrer algún día no puedo —tomando en cuenta todo lo que algo como eso conlleva— retirar mis palabras de manera tan sencilla pues…

—Lo comprendo señor — Riza lo interrumpió, —¿Pero por que tenemos que tratar un asunto como ese en el cuarto de las escobas?

—¡Ah! — el alquimista la señaló con el dedo, por la cercanía ella se fue hacía atrás intentando poner a buen resguardo su nariz y como consecuencia los trapeadores cayeron arrojándolo sobre ella.

—¿Señor?

—¡Bromo, magnesio, hidrogeno, cobre, litio, sodio, potasio, molibdeno, oxigeno, carbono! — demasiado cerca, demasiado cerca, estaba sobre ella, la mejilla pegada a su mejilla, su pecho sintiendo la redondez de sus suaves senos.

—¿Coronel? — Riza parpadeó, en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos no recordaba que Mustang hubiera gritado tantos elementos de manera tan confusa.

—¡Teniente!, ¿Qué bien suena, verdad?

—¿Disculpe?

—Coronel, teniente, teniente, coronel, coronel y teniente, teniente y coronel, la teniente y el coronel, el coronel y la teniente.

—Señor… ¿Tiene fiebre? — Adelantando una mano la rubia palpó su frente pero no reconoció en él más que la temperatura de ese calido día.

—No, no tengo fiebre. — Finalmente el militar soltó un suspiro, sus manos calzadas con guantes apretaron a Riza contra sí.

—Señor, ¿Le sucede algo? — la joven repasó mentalmente todo lo que había sucedido hasta el momento, ¿Estaba Mustang presionado por algo?, que ella recordara todo en el trabajo estaba bajo control, no era aún tiempo para el aniversario de la muerte de Hughes así que tampoco podía estar deprimido por eso, que ella supiera las cosas estaban saliendo conforme a los planes, entonces, ¿En que había fallado?, ¿En que había descuidado al coronel para que se aferrara de esa manera a ella?

—Teniente, no se ha levantado un día pensando que hace demasiado calor y que las cosas puede que cambien porque hace demasiado calor y…

—No. — Ella lo cortó con sequedad.

—Espere a que termine teniente, que precipitada que es usted.

—No soy yo quien metió a uno de sus subordinados a un cuarto de trapeadores sin saber la razón y si me lo permite señor, lo cierto es que este lugar es incomodo.

—Sólo un momento más teniente. — Bien, él decía eso porque su espalda no estaba recargada sobre los palos de las escobas, de hecho Roy era el que se llevaba la mejor parte, estaba encima de ella y ninguna cosa húmeda reptaba por sus botas en forma de trapeador.

—Si es por su pelea con los de mantenimiento señor yo le sugeriría que…

—¡Intercambio equivalente!

—¿Señor?

—Si el fuego me sigue y yo produzco fuego entonces debería recibir a cambio lo contrario.

—Creo que no lo estoy siguiendo señor, ¿A que se refiere?

—Hielo.

—¿Hielo?

—Usted es hielo.

—Esa manera grosera de describir mi personalidad no obstante no me deja en claro sus intenciones señor.

—Hawkeye es tan claro. — Roy se palmeó la frente, como consecuencia ambos se fueron al suelo, entre gran batir de escobas.

—Ahora si nos oyó todo el cuartel señor. — Estaba enfadada, esos ojos rojizos se lo advertían.

—Intercambio equivalente, si yo le di a la alquimia mi fuego ella a cambio me tiene que devolver hielo.

—No sabía que viera a la alquimia de manera femenina señor.

—¡Oh teniente, cállese y béseme!

—¡Coronel! — quizás esa fue la primera vez que vio a Riza abrir los ojos de aquella forma, por si las dudas la sujetó de las manos para que no se le ocurriera sacar una pistola de algún lugar secreto, el beso fue tan caliente como no había recordado tener otro, tan ardiente que se sintió derretir, tan fogoso que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando leyó en los ojos de su teniente aquel suceso inevitable, y es que después de todo cuando uno esta en un paraíso tan ardiente como el infierno poco le importa que el trapeador más grande de todos le caiga de lleno en la cabeza.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Como te decía Fuery. — con su sonrisa arrogante, con sus ojos chispeantes y una mano sosteniendo su barbilla Mustang habló a su subordinado —Entiendo que esa teniente sea tu perdición.

—N-n-no señor, yo nunca dije que…

—Pero debo advertirte que no es una mujer convencional, sus besos resultan muy caros.

—¡Coronel yo no…!

—Aunque admitiré que cada punzada de dolor vale la pena.

—Coronel deje de molestar a Fuery — La mirada inalterable de la rubia reposó sobre él pero el alquimista simplemente soltó un suspiro exagerado a lo que todos sus subordinados soltaron sendas risitas.

—Estoy enamorado teniente.

—Deje eso para después y haga su trabajo por favor.

—Pero me ha quedado un chichón y tengo vendada la cabeza.

—Si no hubiera inmovilizado mis manos eso no habría ocurrido, soy su guardia personal después de todo.

—No mienta teniente, si no hubiera tenido sujetas sus manos me hubiera disparado — Roy se llevó una mano a la frente teatralmente —Así que como te lo decía Fuery, los labios de la teniente son…— al ver que no pararía la rubia suspiró y tomando sus cosas salió a su practica diaria de tiro, habían arreglado ya los ventiladores y se encontró caminando con rigidez por el pasillo, pensando, analizando y finalmente llegó a una conclusión.

—No le hubiera disparado coronel… pero quizás me hubiera lastimado las manos. — y Roy que la seguía a prudente distancia esbozó una amplia sonrisa al comprender lo que ella había querido decir, porque el palo del trapeador lo había golpeado en la nuca.

**Definitivamente**

Amaba los días calurosos.

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Y a estudiar, que desastre _23 de Febrero del 2011 Miércoles _


End file.
